


His Saving Grace

by Crisisboss



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, He never left germany, M/M, Noiz stays in germany au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisisboss/pseuds/Crisisboss
Summary: For years Noiz was strung along to his parents antics to feign a perfect family. He has always complied. As he grew older so did their demands, one lead to another. Now as he feels lost, he is torn between complying to their whims again or should he be selfish for once.(Slow update may occure and tags will be added as chapter progress thank you for being patient)





	His Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> First time making a fanfic for this series, and thought to give it a go after ideas kept coming coming by here and there.  
> I am not sure if Noiz came off OOC, if so I am sorry I'll improve on it.

Things were fine, normal, with warm smiles. They smothered him, they said they loved him, they took photos together. 

They were fine.. to the public, it was all a facade, a charade from his parents whenever visitors were around, the media, press anyone around their range. A beautiful perfect family act that he was strung along since he could remember, he stopped caring long ago. He did what they wanted just to keep them quiet and to have his own peace. Once they were alone, all that warmth that smile all disappeared, what's left is a spacious extravagant  mansion, that felt nothing but cold and empty.

Noiz's everyday life ever since he could remember.

Today wasn't any different, Noiz was the last to leave from the office. Buisness meeting over for a good while now, but his thoughts upon the ever dreadful party he was yet again forced to attend. A party to showcase how great were their sons. It was always the case, for all they cared about was their image. 

Noiz walked toward his car situated in a parking lot building in which his family company owns. He sees few other cars around the secluded parking lot floor, other times it would just be his car lingering around the dark complex. Seeing as it was 6 pm the last time Noiz checked before exiting the office building, it's only reasonable there would still be cars around. It didn't faze him if there is a lack of cars or if there were any at all it was the same for him.

Entering the vehicle feeling the lush leather material of his car interior, he ignites the car engine, the midnight black vehicle purred it's engine and vibrated, as it sprung to life. He stayed put letting the car warm up a bit, he looked out the window upon the only view avaliable the parking lot.

He wasn't entirely attached to the car he currently was using, he never desired to use it in the first place, it was way too extravagant for his liking and caught too much unnecessary attention, something he loathes. But his parents coaxed their way into making him comply. He often ponders when can he do what he desires for once

The young German withhold the sigh that almost slipped his lips, he drove out of the parking lot complex heading towards his family's mansion. A dreadful place to say the least.

Glancing out of the car window as a familiar iron gate came to his view. He already could tell he will come out of this place with a headache, he wasn't looking forward to it, but he'd comply only to keep them satisfied enough to not  bother him for another month. 

Pulling out of the driveway a maid was already there ready to greet Noiz. She nods at him and turns signaling the young blond to follow her. Following her lead, he was taken to a room, where a tailor was waiting for him. Being lead around by the tailor, measurements being made the tailor looking around for any necessary adjustments to the prepared clothes he was to use that evening. It looked like any suit he would be wearing for business, the only difference was the color pallete, a black suit, a warm green vest and white dress shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary but it didn't matter to him, it were all the same and he just wanted it all over so he can be in his own house away from everyone especially from his parents. So he complied in the change of wardrobe

Noiz was early as instructed by his parents to be, they wanted him to look as prestigious  as possible before the guests were to arrive. 

"Wilhelm" the sound of his birth name made Noiz cringe but held his temptation to make any sign of being displeased. 

" hmmm..." is all he muttered to notify his mother that he was listening.

" Be at your best behavior, don't and I mean it, do not brush off any woman that wants to make contact with you, especially  when they try to speak to you. You will never know if we find the right one for you if you  keep that cold act of yours towards them. " the woman said in stern tone giving her son the usual look of, he better not ruin their image as always.

Noiz kept quiet he neither agreed nor disagreed with what she said he just stayed there. All Noiz could think is, how persistent they were to force him to find someone. It brought him back to that faithful day that he deemed the worst dinner he had with his parents. And that on itself said a lot. 

******  
Noiz was at his workplace writing down to a potential client the details needed to officially partner up with the company, he was about to hit send when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see it was from his brother Theo. Pressing the green sliding it across  the screen placing the mobile device to balance between his shoulder and ear, hitting send to the email that was neglected  moments ago. 

" Yo.." was all Noiz can mutter to his younger brother 

" It's not proper to greet me like that.." he heard the warmth behind his brothers tone the evident mirth the elder sibling elicit from the younger of the two. 

" We have an important dinner meeting tonight, father's order. Please don't be late.. Wil.. Noiz" he heard Theo stutter.

 Noiz felt himself tense at his birth name almost being  mentioned  he relaxed when hearing Theo stop himself and called him by the name he much rather prefer to be addressed as, despite the same upbringing Theo was more emotional more open compared to the elder brother. Despite Noiz's dislike for his parents he knew the only one that actually cared and tried to understand  was his younger brother. Theo was the only thing Noiz knew in this cold world to be genuine. No there was one more person who cared about him, she was around but now can't be, so he rather not ponder about her right now. The rest always had a motive for him to be around, his parents were no exception.  
" Alright what time?" He said finally and sighed feeling dread to see his parents again to know what they would inquire from him now. 

" Tonight at 6 don't be late Noiz!" despite knowing how awkward things were his brother still tried to make things lighthearted in any situation he knew Noiz wouldn't enjoy attending to. 

As per usual Noiz worked until it was time for him to meet the inevitable, something he dreaded. But he rather deal with it now than to later have them hound him down for not attending, and Noiz's peace will be gone in an instance. All he can do is suck it up for now.

 Maybe one day he'll drop everything and leave. It was a pleasant thought that evaded his mind often but the only thing that holds him down is his younger brother Theodore who knows what they would force Theo to do if Noiz was no longer around to be Heir. 

It didn't take long for him to be in front of the mansion door, without  a need to knock or to inform of his existence the door opens to reveal one of his family's many butlers. 

Noiz walks in, not bothering to glance around the spacious living quarters seeing as there's barely ever change made. He trudge to the dinning room Hall.

Upon entering he saw both his parents and Theo sitting patiently waiting for both himself and the meal to be served.

Noiz cleared his throat to inform his arrival.

His parents looked at him, his father points for him to sit.

He nods and sits down. 

Upon lingering his eyesight across the room the Gaboon ebony wood groves under his tracing fingers feeling the material a mean to distract his mind, the clear spotless glass centers the modern dining table that can seat up to 10 people 12 if adjustments were made. He always found the dining room pointless, most times it was just the 5 of them, very rarely there were guests. Now most of them no longer live in the mansion it was now more empty room with the occasional family dinner meetings forced upon them to attend. So much space that will never be filled, it only reminded Noiz how cold this place was for his liking such a spacious room just for them to occasionally  sit down together to mostly discuss what's needed, eat a bit and go their separate way. 

Dinner was eventually served not long after Noiz's arrival. It went mostly quiet as they used food as a means to distract each other, even collect their thoughts better. 

Noiz looked at his parents upon hearing his father clear his throat.

Both siblings now paying attention to the people in front of them deemed their parents. 

" Well its rather simple, Wilhelm soon will take over the company, but no that's not why we called you here for. You need to find someone and if possible marry them." Noiz heard his mother speak despite saying something as if it were a normal task or favor in a straightforward manner while wearing a warm smile she plastered towards him, he know she just making an act to care.

" Not just anyone, someone beneficial for the company and can continue our family legacy. Don't ruin our blood in picking the first woman you see" his father interjected. 

Noiz can feel the all familiar headache forming in his head, all he desired to say was to argue with his parents on such a ludicrous idea, one glance at Theo and he can see the worried look he was giving Noiz yet reassuring even. Making Noiz keep his mouth shut . Making him think twice before opening his mouth. He started to tune everything out, lost in his own mind. The empty walls surrounding him solidifying his defenses. His piercing lime colored eyes looking dejected  almost lifeless as his parents rumbled on about Noiz's planned future. 

********  
Once he came back to he soon noticed that guests have already arrived and he was still standing were he was previously. 

He strolled his way around the growing crowd of important guest only greeting people every now and again. He didn't leave the room but he made sure to be isolated from the rest taking a wine from one of the servers. Drinking it's content slowly. A displeased hum coming from the strawberry blond upon realizing a couple of the young women heading toward him. 

He greeted them and slowly maneuver  away from them seeming as though he needed to be elsewhere, it wasn't a total lie needing fresh air away from insufferable gathering he was yet again forced upon to attend, but that isn't what bother him much. It was more so that his parents expected him to find someone and pick that person to be his wife and that thought pushed a nerve. 

He made it to a balcony feeling at ease seeing no one else being there but him. Noiz felt more calm being by himself now away from guests he had no desire to interact with. His gaze looking ahead, past the hill the mansion was situated at seeing the glow of the city lights ahead. The lights emitting better warmth than the place he is currently in. A party that felt more of a masquerade  than anything, everyone wore masks. Everyone wanted something from him. 

He scrunched his brows a scowl present in his facial features one glance back and he can easily see his brother Theo able to talk and entertain the guests with ease and he was enjoying it something Noiz can never comprehend.

How can someone enjoy such a forced event, it was always the same they were always forced to attend forced to keep an act yet his younger brother always found ways to make things enjoyable. 

Noiz glanced back to the scenery beyond the hills almost believing that in no time the party will be over and he'd make his way down the hills to the very city to go to his condo far from his parents. 

" Wilhelm  I told you to be on your best behavior, not to be out here and hiding from our guests" he didn't need to see that his mother was glaring at him, her tone was harsh as the cold Germany winters.

Noiz said nothing just kept staring outside hoping that he doesn't get a lecture or an earful again. 

" No matter" she waved her hand dismissively. " I found someone that can be an interest for the both of us, don't mess this up Wilhelm." 

Noiz grudgingly  turns around keeping the stoic face he's accustomed to wear. He sees his mother coming back with a slim woman with pretty brown curls, the woman smiling at him. 

" I'll leave you two to talk " she says with mirth in her tone of voice as if pleased and walks out of the balcony 

Noiz only stood there not uttering a word. 

" I don't like this idea neither but it's beneficial  for both our companies" he heard the woman in front of him begin.

" I will just get to the point, I am not interested in you as much you are not with me. We can marry and go on our own rooms we don't need to act to like each other once by ourselves. If we were to want to produce an heir we can make arrangements for an insemination so there would not be a need for us to touch one another." She finished saying calmly 

Noiz looked at the women in front of him. Found her different than the rest, she was straightforward  with what she wanted from him. 

" Look, I'm the best offer you got, we can marry and feign that we love each other to the public and when we're not with the public you can do whatever you want. Not many others would offer you what I am." 

" Hmm.." Noiz was in thought, was she really his best option? Would he comply to his parents again. Noiz didn't care for the woman nor did he want to go through with the marriage idea but to know she wasn't looking for a romantic relationship  with him just to help each others company did seem fair and beneficial. Yet he can't bring himself to comply, to marry someone it felt too much to ask of him. He felt his vein pop from his head, his head growing a headache as he tried to think hard. Can he be selfish for once? Can he just say no for once?

" you don't have to answer me now, you can give me an answer later whenever you feel like it." Noiz sees her walk away not even looking back at him.

Noiz let out a deep sigh once she disappeared from his view. He turns around to look beyond the hills again the only thing he's looking forward to after this insufferable party. 

Noiz was left alone throughout the party and when the party ended he wasn't bothered to see the guests off. When things were clear he made his way out the balcony and to the door, freedom was within his grasps finally. 

" I hear that there's a chance that you and the young women I picked for you to marry" he tensed up upon hearing his mother's voice 

Noiz kept quiet, he didn't bother to turn around he knew she'd be smirking with triumph as if she has won. 

He turned the knob and walks out not thinking twice to look back. Once inside the car, he drove  away. Seeing mansion was no longer in view he heaved an angry sigh. 

Noiz was lost and he was not fond of that feeling he tries to bury that feeling deep inside him. A scowl slowly creeping on his features as his frustrations were seeping out of the young German. 

He made it to his condo, entering his home making his way to his room shedding of pieces of his garments onto the bed as he strolled into the bathroom turning the shower on to what he presume to be the right water temperature  and dips his head under the water. 

Letting the water hit his head and trickle down his body. He didn't feel the water much but, it still did help to calm him to think better pushing away the fog in his mind. 

Noiz stayed there for a few minutes before he started to come to his senses and tend to his hygiene. 

Once out the bathroom he had dried himself and threw on a boxer and went to check on his phone for any new message or lost calls. He see he has 1 new message.  He reads the message. 

" Noiz! I know I've been busy and haven't been able to see or even talk to you much. But take care of yourself and for the life of me stop complying to them. I'll see you soon I only had time for this quick message by take care! " 

He felt a bit amused by the person that sent him the text it was from her the other person he knew that was very genuine and cared for him just like Theo. 

Her words carving his mind 'stop complying to them' was ok for him to be selfish?

Noiz laid down on his king sized bed shuffling under the covers. He decided to sleep to leave behind the events that transpired that night. He opt to forget that he has to choose between being selfish or complying to his parents again. To let his mind go blank but even so that one thought reminds. Should he be selfish for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter we'll see Aoba whoo~  
> I don't mind constructive criticism or such.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
